warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
WindClan
WindClan is a group of cats that live primarily on the open moors. Their founding leader, Windstar, got her name from being able to run as fast as the wind, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description :WindClan cats are known for their love of open spaces. They are small and wiry compared to the other Clans. They live on open fields, or moorland, where they catch their main prey of hares and rabbits. Of all four Clans, they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. They do not like to sleep in the shelter of dens because they prefer the fresh air. They are fiercely loyal and tough. They can also be nervous and quick to flee, due to lack of cover on the moor. In the old forest home, they took pride in being the closest Clan to the Moonstone, where the leaders and medicine cats went to share tongues with StarClan, and they often find themselves blessed to be the closest Clan to StarClan, both physically and spiritually since they do not live in an environment surrounded by trees or many shrubs that block their view of Silverpelt. They are considered the fastest of the Clan cats, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other Clans. They are also the easiest to be offended and are the least likely to start battles between other Clans. The pelts of WindClan favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Of all the Clans, they have the deepest knowledge of Twolegs from seeing them on the farms that surround their territory. Territory In the forest territories The WindClan moors territory is located in what Twolegs call Windover Moor. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as the border, Windover Farm. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - It is tucked into a natural dip in the sandy moors. This makes the camp sheltered from wind, but easy to attack. *'Abandoned badger set' - A tunnel once used by a badger. *'The Gorge' - A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain, border with RiverClan. Apprentices are forbidden to go near it. *'Twoleg farm' - The northwest border of the territory is marked by a farm. Ravenpaw and Barley live here. *'Outlook Rock' - A large rock on the border heading towards Fourtrees. From here, everything can be seen across the moors. The camp is very well hidden, surrounded by a tangle of gorse. An old legend says that Windstar, the founder, scooped out a pawful of sand to make the hollow for the camp. There are no proper dens. The leader, apprentices, and warriors prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. The leader has a den behind the Tallrock, but he never sleeps there. The Tallrock is a large boulder used by the leader for special ceremonies. The elder's den and nursery are dens along the gorse wall surrounding the camp. In the lake territories :The lake territory for WindClan is called Hare Hill by Twolegs. The borders of the Clan have Twoleg names, such as the Hare Hill Riding Stables and Hare Hill road. Landmarks here include: *'Camp' - A shallow scoop in the ground open to the sky. *'Moonpool stream' - A stream marking WindClan's northern border, which is shared with ThunderClan. Leads up to the Moonpool. *'Horseplace' - The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan. Their heavy hooves make cats stay away from them. *'Lake shore' - WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake. :A giant boulder resides in the center of the camp. This is called the Tallrock, where the leader makes his speeches. A gorse bush against the rock is the nursery. In another boulder is the medicine cat's den. The leader, apprentices, warriors and the deputy sleep in the center underneath the sky. In bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. There is also an old badger set where the elders sleep. Eras Windstar : Gorsestar : Heatherstar : Tallstar : Onestar : Harestar : History of ranks |- |style="font-size: 0.9em "| |} |- |style="font-size: 0.9em "| |} |- |style="font-size: 0.9em "| |} Trivia Interesting facts *WindClan was named by Gray Wing, and was the first to be named. Author statements *Most WindClan cats probably have short fur.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *WindClan was mistakenly called "Wind Clan" in Moth Flight's Vision. See also *List of WindClan Cats *List of other Clans External links * References and citations de:WindClanru:Племя Ветраfr:Clan du Ventcs:Větrný klanfi:Tuuliklaanilt:Vėjo klanasnl:WindClanpl:Klan Wiatrues:Clan del Viento Category:Clans and groups